A Trade of Kings: A Symphony of War
by Lady-von-Strife
Summary: All is not lost and the real heir is placed into question and yet who sits in the Iron Throne was never determined by man and a lost Kingdom proves its right at court. Love, trust and hope is tested and death haunts all.RobbxOC/ JonxOC/OCxOC
1. A SONG FROM THE NORTH

**Winter is coming**

* * *

I.

There are no songs left in the world

That could hum man's most silent joys.

There are no lyrics that could bring justice

To the enchantment of life and death

And only the howling of the wind could enslay

The grey dust of the dire wolf's treading

As it imprints its shadow on the lost moon's light,

And only the wisest men of the banners could

give it a meaningful tune.

II.

A song remains unsung

And the memory of the kings of

the cold and white snow

are slowly slain by the dried ink of the earth.

Where only the crimson blood liquid

Remains as the life to the maester's quill.

III.

The demented path of a deserter will not be left

Open and treaded upon still,

For talk of old enemies watch beyond the wall

Should be placed only in thoughts.

For only the life's own sharpness could dull

the edge of its trespassers

and only the bannerment's fall would proclaim

victory of paramounts.

IV.

Should there be need for abandonment of thy own's armor,

There will I first unsheathe my soul from my body

And face the wrath of the seven hells

Before I abandon my honor.

_**-a song from the north**_

* * *

**FOREWORD**

* * *

**AN:**After eons of being MIA, I have returned for yet another fic in progress. I have written a few chapters for this GoT fanfiction due to my uh obsession with George R.R. Martin's work and now that it has a supporting TV series, I can't help but let my imagination go all haywire and explode. The events set on this fic are the events on which I believe happened in between the real events of the book and TV series. However, a few alterations can be expected as the story progresses. I have created a small kingdom in the North East of Westeros called the city of light, Lumynis on which I have created to be the most loyal House sworn to Stark. They are also what I would describe as the lost race of Knights who when found are bringers of answers to the defeated race of the just. I have pre-empted the ending as well changed who possibly sits on the Iron Throne so good luck with guessing. The story centers initially on the lives of the young heirs to the seven Houses and how one such as Robb Stark finds his true love lost more times than he can count unknowingly sharing the same affection for girl with whom John falls forbiddenly for. I purely wrote the story and poems for fun and admiration for GRRM and HBO and if all else false correctly into place, I might find myself committing to this fic and actually finishing it this summer. I encourage all feedback and suggestions as well as a proposed collaboration if any. For Beta's, message me, I'm finding myself interested working with one but I can confidently say to my former betas and readers that my writing has improved. Thank you for all your work. Forgive my long message and enjoy. -LVS

* * *

Game of Thrones © George R.R. Martin

Songs from the Seven © Lady-von-Strife/LadyWinchester (fayer.) the original poems are representative of each division of the series. Hope you like them.

P.S This is a revamp of my previous post due to some suggestions. :)

* * *

_Click on the Next page for the 1st chapter_


	2. JON: THE LOST SUMMER

**TRADE OF KINGS: A SYMPHONY OF WAR**

_a Game of Thrones fanfiction_

_(c) Lady-von-Strife_

* * *

_All is not lost and the real heir is placed into question and yet who sits in the Iron Throne was never determined by man and a lost Kingdom proves its right at court. Love, trust and hope is tested and death haunts all._

* * *

Rated T-M (for violence)

Pairings: RobbxOC/ JonxOC/OCxOC

Game of Thrones © George R.R. Martin

Songs from the Seven © Lady-von-Strife/LadyWinchester (fayer.)

Trade of Kings: A Symphony of War (c) LVS

* * *

JON SNOW

* * *

**THE LOST SUMMER**

* * *

Cold…imminent fresh breeze have long gone and icy breaths like dragons are long forgotten.

Ravens as black as night trace the skies like black stars at day and wild flowers color the woods of Winterfell like blankets of snow. The sun had turned every cheek into rose and little by little the Northerners began to shed the fur from their body. It was a thrill and a beckoning that the bastard son of the Lord of Winterfell felt and yet why the masters were speaking of an opposite future, he did not know.

_It was the start of another long summer_, Jon thought half convinced of another season relatively at peace.

Jon was never fond of being in the company of a lot of foreigners at one sitting and upon hearing the planned visit of two Houses, he was more than ever tiring so easily with preparations. _At least the King will not be 'til long before the summer ends_, he said to himself in an attempt to comfort himself a little from all awkward arranges and meetings.

Lady Stark would not have him in direct midst of their guests. She thought it rude and inappropriate for bastards such as him to be given proper recognition and overshadowing all of Eddard Stark's legitimate children. Of course, the Lady never spoke of such instruction to Jon. Her courtesy never fell over folly. In fact, Jon came up with the very agreement on his own. He wanted to avoid all situations on which he would dispel and displease Lady Catelyn. Even though she never thought of him as a son, Jon always felt a gratitude for her for letting him get raised in the same household as hers. He felt a love for her as any son would give to a mother, but truly the love he could give would never suffice and match the lingering love he had for the mother he never knew.

Jon shunned all other thoughts about his past. He would rather look at the present where he at least felt some sense of identity despite being given _Snow_ as his last name. Snow… a littered outburst of white from the heavens- a heavy weight of melting blankets. A twin to the pointed shards of ice created by dew and yet while both so different, both had the ability to pierce the skin in an eerie cold. Still, Jon was always grateful no matter what circumstance.

"I reckon you'll like this summer Ghost," he said, petting his silver wolf, "Best not get used to it though. If I am permitted to take the Black, the winds at the wall would make even you shudder," the wolf made a slight howl as she broke free from her master. Jon began to follow the train of his prized wolf along the river near the Old gods' trees. He always found the bank so peaceful and alluring and on days where he would retire from training and learning, he would always make his way to it at sunset and await the golden mirrors until the sky erases it with stars.

"I see you've come for the mirrors," It was his brother Robb's voice which trailed at his back, "Can't blame you. This is by far the only beauty other than my family I've seen in Winterfell," Jon chuckled as Robb approached in his muddied training armor. He watched as his brother's Tully hair glazed like that of fire shone in the sun. Jon thought of his own dark locks and how it was more of his father's. Lady Stark always detested that fact and he knew this because of the glare she gave him whenever his hair grew too long.

"I thought you more of a charmer though," Jon said as if to address the fact that a number of women openly offer themselves to his brother. Jon of course, was not of bad fortune as well, though he never really had any courage to accept it.

Robb gave him a nudge, "Watch it lad," he said, smirking, "I'd take that as a compliment though, should you refer to me as a brothel-boy again, I'd smash your nose,"

Jon shook his head, "Ah, but to be termed as though, you'd have to dethrone Greyjoy!" The brothers shared laughter as they watched the sun descend in darkness and soon enough the two retreated to the Stark castle where they would greeted with a most ponderous news.

* * *

"We are to expect the House of Rainhart by the fortnight," Lord Eddard Stark sat at the center of the hall with Lady Catelyn at his side. He had gathered all of his children and best of men at supper to inform them of a need for preparation.

Before his men and the maester were allowed to comment, it was Lord Stark's youngest daughter, Arya who spoke in utter surprise, "You mean the White Knights!"

"Yes, child. The White flags will grace us with a merger of allegiance," It was Lady Stark who spoke now and placed particular sight on her children, "…and for that I expect every single one of you to be at your utmost mannered behavior,"

Bran, the second youngest of the Stark boys fought from laughing loudly as he directed his attention towards Arya who was now eyeing her amused siblings as she sat down.

"The White flag," Maester Luwin began, "May be of a lesser house than ours but their power and allegiances bears as an equal to those of the Wall. It is a wise merger," he addressed his Lord with a fervent nod then.

"Will the Great White greeting us too Mi'lord?" asked Theon Greyjoy.

"The Great White? Who is the Great White?" asked Sansa.

"The Great White," interjected Robb, "Is not just one person but a battalion led by the Lord of the White Knights, Rymus, son of Yrius,"

Jon put down his cup, "Yrius the Gallant. He defended the Bridges of Westeros," Lady Stark could not help but wince at Jon's sudden statements. Clearly, the discussion was something she expected be among the legitimates.

"Wow! That's amazing," 'twas the littlest Stark, Rickon who quipped, "Will they be coming too Father?"

Lord Stark could not help but feel elated at his son's expression, "Only a number of them will come but I assure you that the Lords of the Great White will greet us."

Theon sat beside Robb and whispered, "You reckon they bring some White lasses as well?" Robb merely shrugged him off and smiled at a rather silly thought but it did ponder on him of a possibility of an arrangement if the Rainhart's had a daughter to spare.

"Tomorrow I will insist on specific arrangements but for tonight rejoice as we come to welcome a new set of friends," and with that Lord Stark raised his cup of strong wine and drank with utter bliss.

The events of the greeting had gone all too fast. Winterfell was soon clad with White and Grey flags. The stay of the honored house of Knights was rather a peaceful one and though it was something he had expected, he thought it rather be eventful. Jon remained in the shadows like every other time they had guests but it wasn't long until Jon had found himself utterly amused and entranced by a certain event.

For many nights, Jon had pondered on a humbling event that occurred when they were hunting. Recalling the event was never hard labor, he saw everything through memory clear like crystaled waters. But it was only perchance that he had become a witness and a victim and yet he did not regret the events that occurred before and after.

* * *

She was guised as one of the men. It was only in their lands that women were already allowed to take an oath of arms and she was among the lucky few of the nobles allowed to step foot on the battlefield. Only the exception of Lady Brienne of Tarth was the other case besides the Rainhart women to have entered Knighthood and even she was honoring the White.

Having been so ignorant during the hunt, Robb and his men had mistaken the lady clad in White armor for her brother who was about to be appointed a Queen's Knight.

They had left her to hunt throughout the night even as they set foot back towards the capital at twilight. Oh the look on their faces was priceless. He could recall their supper clearly as the White Knight charged into the dining hall wet with tattered clothes and in her hand the turkey they were meant to hunt, speared through the throat and dangling dead and ready to roast held by slender and delicate fingers. She arrived all muddy with her damp hair down and best of all she was not at all upset, instead she was smiling, a rather satisfied smile as she looked at the table of the other Knights. Her brother didn't arrive that day and to the White King's surprise, he ordered the hand-maidens to give her coverage and tend to her wounds. From that day on she had never shown the men of Grey a sign of her weakness in fact if it was to any consolation, they were the ones who were humbled by her skill and prowess and the more that Robb felt inferior and threatened by a woman, the more that he was drawn to her. And he knew, the very first day that he met her that he needed her to be with him for always.

Before long, Lady Yrianna had descended to join in the dinner party as tradition of huntsmen but this time she would not be seen in her brother's ragged hunting clothes nor in her custom armor. Tonight, she was allowed to be as who she was supposed to be, a Lady of Lumynis clad in delicate clothing which framed her bodice in modesty and grace. Her dark hair which shone with a tint of silvery blue wound in loose curls at one side- a signature of nobel women of White- and her fair, glowing face all free of dirt and sweat where only a slight redness in her cheeks would compliment her big hazel eyes. She was an unusual sort of beauty but beautiful still and Jon and Robb could not help but stare at this mysterious woman whom they have only known in the past few days as a knight.

"Ah! There she is," it was the real Rymus of White who turned to address her in front of the Lord of White and the Starks. He gestured for her to come closer now. Yrianna could not help but glance for a moment at the men who had doubted her prowess when she was dressed as a man. She turned away with half a smile then directed her way to Lord and Lady Stark.

"Might I present my daughter, Yrianna of the White's strategic leg," The Lord of White made way for his daughter to bow and present herself in front of the Starks. She did so with much elegance that even Theon could not help but get bewildered by her movement.

"Lord and Lady Stark," she began, "I do hope that circumtialities," she turned to her brother now, "of our presentation have not caused you any discord,"

Lady Catelyn shook her head, "My dear, you are a welcome surprise. In fact such a beauty clad in armor is more than fascinating for me. It gives me pride as a woman,"

Yrianna lowered her head, "The Lady is too kind,"

Lord Stark drew closer to the Rainharts, "I take it she gets her courage from you Yrius,"

"It is safe to say that," Lord Yrius and Stark raised their cups and drank.

"as well as her stubbornness too Mi'lord, as I believe you have noticed," proclaimed Rymus who was more than enthused to state the fact. Yrianna dismissed her brother's statement and instead kept calm as she waited for the Starks to continue the conversation.

"Well, I do hope that none of my children," Lady Stark began but was interjected by Ned, "or men"

Lady Stark cleared her throat, "or men, have given you much burden…"

"Nothing I couldn't handle My Lady," Yrianna gave her an assuring look.

"Very well. I am glad to hear so. We must talk more tomorrow, but for now, enjoy the evening," Lady and Lord Stark along with Lord Rainhart took their leave with one final curtsy and left the Rainhart siblings on their own.

"See dear sister? My absence was hardly recognized," Yrianna sighed and gave her older brother a pout, "that would be the last time I cover for you. Your armor is too heavy and your clothes are so-!" Rymus no longer directed his attention towards his sister as soon as he caught sight of Ser Rodrik Cassel, "I'm afraid I'd have to let go of this argument for now Yri," and with that he had left his sister alone to talk to a man he deeply admired.

As soon as Yrianna turned to face the audience that had gathered before, the hard and puzzled looks of those before her began to dissipate. She had spotted the Great Jon all red and furious as he gobbled up bottles of wine was well as the others present during the hunt including Jon and Robb but instead of addressing them formally she merely smiled and turned from them.

Yrianna felt a tug on her dress and turned to spot two stark children at her feet. Yrianna bent at the level of the young ones and gave them smiles, "Hello younger ones,"

Arya furrowed her brows, "were you really the Rymus we met during the past two days?"  
Yrianna gave her a nod.

"then that must mean you defeated the GreatJon at practice!" Bran exclaimed making Yrianna grin, "Yes, it was I but I must caution you not to repeat that statement. The GreatJon is not very pleased with me,"

"Then, you must really be a knight?" The light from Arya's expression gave enough assurance to the Lady of White that she would be in good places with Winterfell, "'tis true Arya,"

Arya and Bran looked at each other in excitement. It was clear to her that the children would have more questions for her but the conversation would not last long. Theon came to dismiss them, "Alright now, get on. Give the lady a little space," Theon always made it a point to be at his best whenever he was around beautiful women but his gesture did not please Yrianna. The lady rose to stand at his level and merely gave him his formal greeting, "I do not mind, sir Greyjoy. I am quite enthused by their curiosity,"

Theon stepped closer, "Then perhaps you would be more than willing to satisfy mine?" he gave her a sinister grin on which she reciprocated with a look of sarcasm, "Surely, you know me better than that. Isn't that right children?" Theon then hurriedly bowed in respect and frowned as he walked away with the Stark children. For a moment Yrianna felt a sense of accomplishment but yet again she was left in a pool of strangers, until she spotted the hidden laughter of Robb and Jon. Without hesitation, she began to walk in their direction.

"I reckon Greyjoy didn't expect such rejection," stated Jon, "Right Robb? Robb?"

The smile on Robb's face shifted quickly into a slight panicked expression, "oh lords, she's coming here!"

Jon winced, "What?" Jon shifted his attention into the direction of Robb's sight and saw that Yrianna was approaching. The mutual humiliation of Robb and Jon began to filter their senses and hurriedly both turned to refill their cups in masking their real ordeal of ruffling their hair and wiping the crumbs off their faces.

Soon enough, they were at face with the lady herself, "My Lords," Yrianna curtsied.

Robb was stricken with anxiety that he could not do anything but force himself and Jon to curtsy back. He was too dazed at the beauty he had humiliated only hours passed. Jon saw how the Lady awaited the both of them to speak but as he himself was nervous, the only think that passed through his lips were the truth, "I-uh… You look very beautiful Lady Rainhart," Yrianna was kind enough to bemuse the gents with a smile. Jon and Theon could not help but exchange looks of bewilderment as the Lady stood forth the Stark boys.

"Thank you Mi'lord, though might I be the first to say that all uncanny and folly mistreatings should be not long forgotten," She looked at the dazed Robb, "I believe my revelation of my true identity has caused your brother quite a stir, are you well Lord?"

Robb blinked once and cleared his throat. Jon could feel the anxiety of his brother though he could not truly make his face. He was uncertain if he was as stricken by the strange beauty in their midst or mortified by their past actions, "I am well, thank you for asking Mi'lady," Jon saw through the sternness of Robb's embarrassment and merely stood still as the three of them took a moment of silence. It was the raven-haired Lady who broke of their silence by exuding a slight giggle. The Stark boys could not help but fluster, "Forgive me my Lords, I am not used to any of you addressing me as a Lady. But fear not, I believe I should get used to it soon I trust?"

Jon and Robb sighed in relief as the Lady continued to give them sincere glances, "Yes Mi'lady," the two said in unison.

"If you excuse me now Mi'lords, I believe my brother wishes his turn to talk with you. Allow me to warn you of his delusions, he is not a good drunk," Yrianna curtsied as the boys bowed back and watched as she left. Jon felt a huge weight of his shoulders after having talked to the girl she had discussed his manly issues with at the past and clearly only thought of their discussions as nothing but another chance for him to get to the House of Rainhart. At his side, he saw Greyjoy eyeing Robb with an enthused face as if to mock him out of his past actions. Clearly, Robb read through Theon's expression as he marched up to his father's ward and nudged at his shoulder hard. Jon opted to join them but having caught glance of Lady Catelyn's stares, made him draw back to his seat with the other wards of the Stark House. And as the night of celebration brought in the turkey on which the Lady's arrow pierce clean at its beak began to transform to bone and men from nobel bloods to simple men of honor came in line to ask Lady Yrianna of house Rainhart for a dance, Jon sat drinking and watched as even his brother Robb, hesitantly asked for a turn. The Lady was only allowed to dance once with who would have thought- the Greatjon to relieve himself of his guilt and misery but still, Jon was rather satisfied at his seat where he was free to observe and be allured. The night grew colder as the stars in the sky increased in number and Jon decided that until his eyes did not tire, he would retain his contentment. And he continued to watch the beautiful raven…

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank You for your patience and time for reading. Tell me what you think so far and I'll see what I can do with my next writing. Updates (if wanted) are dependent on your feedback. Have a great summer! -LVS

Game of Thrones © George R.R. Martin

Songs from the Seven © Lady-von-Strife/LadyWinchester (fayer.)


	3. ARYA: The Lady and the Stark

**TRADE OF KINGS: A SYMPHONY OF WAR**

_a Game of Thrones fanfiction_

_(c) Lady-von-Strife_

* * *

_All is not lost and the real heir is placed into question and yet who sits in the Iron Throne was never determined by man and a lost Kingdom proves its right at court. Love, trust and hope is tested and death haunts all._

* * *

******The Lady and the Stark**

* * *

**ARYA**

* * *

Septa Mordane had summoned the Stark girls to the knitting room. The afternoon lessons were always a dread to Arya. She never had quite the skill to embroider just as well as her sister Sansa. The eldest of Stark girls knew the needle and thread like it she was sewing flowers into her hair and everytime she finishes a gown, Septa Mordane would never forget Arya's disappointment.

Arya would always looked forward to the free time she had after her lessons. Usually she would venture around Winterfell woodlands with her dire wolf, Nymeria swinging a wooden sword she had stolen in the training area where she had watched her brothers being taught by Ser Rodrick Cassel in the trade of swords. When in luck, Arya would be joined by her beloved half-brother Jon. She had always favored him over her other brothers. Whenever she would invite Bran, he would gally off to his climbing while Robb would be off hunting with Theon Greyjoy. Little Rickon was never interested in showing much optimism to Arya's dream of becoming a swordswoman and would rather go off in his own world of ventures. Lately however, Arya did not have the luxury of spending the afternoon with her siblings as much as she had wanted. With their visitors, it was almost impossible to catch the attention of her family from the fascination of the White Knights. It was not much of a matter to Arya though, her dallying was given less attention and her mother's preachings were directed towards the older Starks. Formalities however grew less and less of a chore for the youngest of the Stark girls. She had been delighted to watch the small tournaments and trainings that her father and the lord of the White that her Septa had taken them everytime someone of sigil was to fight.

Septa Mordane had always told the girls that a lady must be of watch to those who hold their family's name; it was a way of honoring their house. Arya was unusually early to arrive in the stables for it was always accorded that whoever was earliest could choose their place of watch. She had always opted to sit beside the Lady of Lumynis. It was Yrianna of White that she had grown fond of and admired even for having revealed to be a Knight of her own House. The Lady had taken much patience to speak of the men from her house on which she was grooming to her own command and despite Lady Catelyn's request to halt her daughter from filling her mind with life of battle, Arya held no bars whenever she would converse with the lady knight.

"If all Knights are required to take claim of a tournament," Arya began, "then have you had your share of this experience?" the youngest Stark lady's brown eyes looked at the raven lady meaningfully. Septa Mordane and Sansa looked at the Arya with pale faces and beady eyes.

"Arya!" Sansa shrieked, "It's not a polite thing to ask," Yrianna's hazel eyes lifted from Sansa to Arya,

"'tis no matter," Yrianna reassured, "I have to admit, I have not had my fair share of tournaments save for the practice match I had with Lord Umber,"

Arya's brows furrowed, "But, as a knight, you are still allowed to compete. Am I right?"

Yrianna smiled and leaned closer to the youngest Stark lady, "It is written as a right and duty of those knighted however," the raven lady looked to the direction of her brother and father who was chatting away with Lord Eddard, "I do not think that my fate in tournaments is written in their eyes,"

"Oh," Arya could only mouth such small words to utter back due to her disappointment. She would have liked to see Yrianna mounted and lance-ready, victorious and cunning. She looked up to the lady like Bran and Robb looked up to their father. Lord Eddard would always remind Arya that when she was of age, she would marry a noble and raise little lords and ladies of her own. Despite the bright and comfortable life planned for her, Arya had a different dream. She had always seen herself more of a warrior and to see the impossible become possible in the embodiment of the White Knights, she had desired even more to take apprenticeship under the Lady herself.

"You know Arya," Lady Yrianna placed a hand over Arya's, "I may not be able to use my sword for entertainment but I do study the art. I am seasoned for battle or at least being honed into one suitable for it,"

"Really?"

The Lady nodded, "In fact I have a master of my own. Winterfell has Ser Rodrick Cassel and Lumynis has the first hand of Braavos and The Great White himself. I cannot tell you much about my masters but what I can tell you is, I have learned to yield a sword not because of any desire for combat but I have learned it because of my desire to protect,"

"I want to protect my family too,"

Sansa cocked a brow, "Against who?"

Septa Mordane interjected, "We are not at war little wolf, gods forbid it happen."

"Well there are wildlings?" Arya looked from both sides and then sighed, "I just-"

"There is nothing wrong with having desires to strengthen yourself but I must tell you all and true, the life that I had chosen was never the life that I had longed for when I was your age."

Before Arya could grab a chance to speak, Henry of the lesser house of Westmont and personal guard of Yrianna came up to the ladies and bowed, "Forgive my intrusions mi'ladies and Septa Mordane, but Maester Lewin has asked me to summon the young ones to their lessons,"

Sansa flushed a little when the handsome young man glanced at her.

Arya took a keen look at the White Knight. He was just a year older than her brothers but looked as strangely beautiful as Lady Yrianna. He had the features of what she'd imagine a prince would have- sharp blue eyes, a strong jaw line and crisp oak brown hair. The Lumynisian folk were of fair colored skin as she had always imagined. He was a little taller than her brother Robb and her brother was of fair tallness. Next to the Lady, Henry looked like a giant.

"Thank you Lord Westmont, well then," the Septa motioned for the girls to prepare their exit and curtsied at the Lady and Lord, "We shall see you at supper Lady Rainhart,"

Sansa remained coy as she took her leave but Arya stopped midway when Yrianna spoke, "We shall talk more on the morrow Arya, and perhaps you could join me in one my lessons. I trust Henry and I could use some support from you,"

Henry flinched.

"Support for what mi'lady?" Arya's expectant eyes lay on her. Yrianna gave her guard a small smile, "tell her Henry,"

Henry made his way to Arya and stooped down to be at the same seeing level as her, "your father won't be too happy about this," he looked back at his lady before he continued who gestured for him to carry on, "you see, we are to learn the Winterfell tactics of the bow and since it is merely archery,"

"I'm allowed to join!" Arya exclaimed,

Yrianna stood and took three steps towards the others, "Well, you and you're younger brothers would be allowed to watch should you finish your lessons early,"

"I'll finish my lessons early, I swear I would," The youngest of the Stark girls' eyes glimmered in excitement.

"However," Henry stood now, "You must not tell anyone of this until your father and mother tell you themselves,"

Arya nodded quite hysterically, "I won't, I promise,"

Henry took the side of his lady now and gave little Arya a grin, "Get on then little lady, your Septa is missing you," and for once, Arya had willingly curtsied for her leave.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

AN: Sorry if its short, been having a little difficulty with the pacing (and getting sidetracked by my Avengers fic). Thank you so much for the faves, alerts, revs and messages! you guys are amazing!

'next update will probably be around at the end of the month.

-LVS

Game of Thrones © George R.R. Martin

Songs from the Seven and the House of Rainhart © Lady-von-Strife/LadyWinchester (fayer.)


End file.
